


Alone

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie misses John. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Katie sighs as she stares at the clock. Four AM. She has been asleep for maybe two hours but she keeps waking up. Alone. She wouldn't mind if John was here, but he isn't. Sleep is evading her and she sighs again as she reaches for her phone, typing a message. 

'Once you get a taste of sleeping next to someone you love, sleeping alone in your own bed really sucks...' 

She hits send, knowing that John may be asleep, but she needed to send it. Sleep is still evading her but she hopes, eventually, that he might reply. And then the phone beeps. 

'Don't I know it.'

It's got to be at least Five AM where John is but he's awake. 

'I miss you' 

She sends the message without caring. 

'I miss you too.' 

John's reply is instant, then her phone beeps again. 

'Get some sleep, I'll be here later.'


End file.
